


This Means War

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Haunter and Gallade TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	This Means War

_Hey Caleb,_  
  
_Just to remind you, the birthday party for our Jackson is tomorrow taking place at our house at 12. We really hope you can come, we haven't seen you in almost a year. If you can't that's understandable too, it's just that Jackson is a bit anxious to know when you are gonna come back. Reply to me when you get the chance._ _  
_  
\--  
  
"...Do you think Uncle Caleb's coming to the party?"  
  
"He said he would, sweetie. He doesn't know what time, but hopefully, he'll come soon."  
  
_Vroom.  
  
_"Isn't that him? Is he here?"  
  
"I don't know Jackson, let me check... Oh God... No, no, nonono..."  
  
"Mom? What's wrong? Mom?"  
  
\--  
  
Caleb crawled down the street sidewalk, on his way to his nephew's house. What should he do when he got to this party? What _could_ he do? He hid his hands against the chilly weather and his tranquilizer in his jacket pockets, and his head with his signature top hat; he could take those two apparels off before he got to the house. But there was something more... off-settling. There were a lot of cars similar to each other parked on the sides of the street. At first, Caleb ignored it: he had never even seen most of his family, let alone their cars, but for these many cars to be El Cadejos... He shook it off.  
  
He stepped foot onto the front porch. Inhaling, he knocked on the door. No response. He knocked on the door again. Maybe they were all out on the back or just had the music too loud... But it was too quiet for a party. It was eerily quiet. Caleb slowly opened the door.   
  
What he was met with was not his sister or his nephew. Instead, it was a gang member. A very surprised gang member.  
  
"Hey boys! Looks like we found our gu-"  
  
The thug couldn't even finish his sentence before Caleb pulled out his dart gun and fired a tranq at his neck. He went down easily. Cursing, Caleb took cover behind the front doorway on the porch as more thugs came rushing from inside to the front entrance.   
  
It was an ambush. Of course it would be an ambush. Shit, they _had_ to be holding his sister and her family hostage.  
  
He then remembered, though, and smugly grinned a smile of revenge. If they were going to try and take him, they should at least know he has his ways of surveillance and attacks... He closed his eyes.  
  
A tingling feeling grew in his legs. The tingling grew stronger and stronger with each second until he couldn't even move his legs. A side effect of becoming a Haunter. His arms were starting to feel it as well, and he had no doubt they'd disappear after his legs went first. Once his legs started fading away, Caleb felt himself becoming lighter and lighter, letting him levitate easier. Once his legs had fully disappeared, his arms began to fade as well, leaving his hands free to move throughout the air.   
  
Then they turned to claws. Caleb felt all of the individual veins in his hands slowing as his circulation slowed. The bones in his fingers morphed and combined into one, as the skin on top changed to a hue of dark violet. His fingernails stretch outward, to points to his three-digit claws. Then his body began to change.   
  
His hips began to thin out, with his bottom eventually reaching a tiny, furry, gaseous tip. His back curved immensely as his chest shrunk down to almost nothing, letting the cold purple gas-like fur envelop his skin. His face was next, as his smile grew to an unimaginably haunting smile, his lips faded away, leaving only purple fangs, perfect for chomping. His peripheral vision increased tenfold when eyes changed from circles to giant right triangles, as his forehead flattened out to form a triangle. The back of his head grew six furry points, as his ears shifted to the topmost pair of spikes. Once he could feel the air breezing past his new fur as it covered him completely, he knew he was a Haunter.  
  
Caleb quickly bit down on his clothes that had fallen off of him and held onto them tight, smiling. Time to see what these guys were up to.  
  
Once he flew through the wall and peeked inside the house, though, his smugness evaporated. There were 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... More than he could count. And definitely more than enough to overpower him. He flew back through the front wall, onto the front porch again, to survey the outside. There were 4 others in the back, and 2 patrolling the sides and front.  
  
' _Damn, they had have brought the rest of their gang. Guess I put a number of them, if they hate me this much._ '  
  
Caleb carefully lowered down from the sky to the ground again, down to one of the sides of the house. Quickly ducking behind some bushes for cover, he let go of his clothes from his mouth, and he swiftly transformed back into his human form. Once he at least had on pants and a shirt, he decided it would be best to let his acquaintance know what was happening.   
  
"Fuck," Caleb whispered into his radio, "Magnus, it's an ambush!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The party! It's an ambush! Gangs set up this block trying to ice me!"  
  
"FUCK! Just- hold your ground, I'm coming!"  
  
"No! Magnus, don't!-"  
  
_Crrrt._ Prue white noise crackled from the other side.  
  
"Goddammit!" Caleb muttered through his gritted teeth. He held tightly onto his tranquilizer, listening carefully to the sound of footsteps.  
  
Nothing. Caleb carefully and very silent walked alongside the lawn, hiding behind whatever he could, approaching the front of the house.  
  
"You think he's here?"  
  
"Gotta be. He's not stupid enough to leave his sister's family with us."  
  
A conversation in the distance. Caleb silently ducked and crept behind covers, leaning in closer to the two people talking. Eventually, without drawing attention to himself, he found the two patrollers in the front yard.  
  
He hid behind the front fence and loaded a dart into his tranquilizer, ready to fire and neutralize the two. Until...  
  
**"I'M HERE, BITCHES!  
  
"AND I BROUGHT FAVORS FOR EVERYBODY!"  
  
**Caleb proceeded swiftly to look behind him, spotting one of the gangster's cars speeding towards the house at a dangerously high speed. His ears perked up out of fear—he wondered if they were reinforcements allied with the thugs, until...  
  
... _He_ hopped out of the car. The door opened up as the car sprinted down the road, ready to crash into the house; Magnus, complete with a stolen thug's pistol in hand and a grenade launcher strapped to his back, leaped out of the driver seat and tumbled onto the ground, rolling towards Caleb.  
  
He quickly ran towards Caleb's cover, his hand draped over his shoulder. "Hurt more than expected," Magnus commented, gingerly touching some of the blood coming from his torn skin.   
  
"What actual _hell_ were you thinking, doing that?!" Caleb asked.  
  
Magnus chuckled. "We're a team; we look for each other, right?" he answered, a crazed grin escaping after his rhetorical question. A crash, along with a few blood-curdling screams in the distance soon after indicated that Magnus' plan had at least worked.  
  
' _I guess we do..._ 'Caleb thought sternly, looking back towards the firefight at hand, seeing a few of the gang members dead and the rest scrambling from Magnus' "entrance."  
  
' _...Which is why these sons of bitches are gonna pay even more._ '  
  
Caleb heard the click of Magnus inserting a grenade into his launcher. They were ready. He closed his eyes, concentrating.  
  
The first changes were to his arms, wherein they quickly elongated outwards. His five-fingered hands quickly morphed into dark-green, stubby claws; tiny nubs on his elbows grew outwards, eventually forming large, green blades parallel to his forearms. His biceps thinned down a stick, as the green, almost scaly skin flowed down his arms.  
  
His torso thinned as well, while a red, bony spike tore through the front of his chest. An even longer triangle sprouted from his back, ripping a hole in his shirt's back, while the green skin continued to cover his body.  
  
His legs shorter down a notice amount, as his legs physically flattened out. Good thing these almost paper-thin legs were excellent for running. His heels curved upwards, as the new white that was spreading down his legs covered them, and his toes' bones crinkled together, forming three-digit hooves. After his feet changed, his hips enlarged outwards, turning almost into an oval, ripping through the lower half of his pants; a spot of the newer, whiter skin spread upwards onto his sides.  
  
The last thing to change was his head, but it wouldn't take long. The middle of his hair crept upwards, forming a mohawk on the top of his head, cyan flesh enveloping over his hair. The cyan stripe continued down his hair as it elongated and drooped downwards, while Caleb's eyes and pupils were pushed back. The rest of his hair grew the common dark green skin, as his normal skin became paler and paler. Two pairs of appendages grew outwards at the back of his head, as his neck slimmed down and turned green. With his nose shrinking into almost nothing, Caleb knew his transformation into a Gallade was complete.  
  
It's time these bastards learned what happens when someone messes with family.  
  
Caleb sprinted into the house, ready to take on any thugs. There were none inside of the house, presumably instead outside, where Magnus was and the car crash happened. Caleb knew better, though; a few of the members likely had seen him zip into the house, and this place would be rushed soon enough. He heard a couple of feminine cries and screams coming from upstairs. Quickly yet silently, Caleb rushed up the stairs, into a hallway.  
  
"Do you want to die today?"  
  
A different, more masculine, a voice came from the son's bedroom. Immediately forgetting about stealth, Caleb kicked the door open. The thug turned around, confused as to who was at the door. He was quickly subdued with a few Gallade punches to his face and stomach. His sister was stuck in the corner of the room, cowering, with her husband on the floor next to her, completely knocked out. Attempting to untie his sister from the ropes tied around her hands was futile, as she struggled, screaming even louder with the sudden appearance of an unknown, bipedal and lethal creature. Caleb, sighing, instantly stretched his hand outward, stopping just in front of her face. She understood after a while and hesitantly stopped moving to let Caleb bend over to rip the duct tape off her mouth and untie her hands.   
  
"Now hold on there."  
  
Caleb instantly froze as he was standing back up, and heard the click of a revolver. Slowly turning around, he was face-to-face with another gangster. He put his hands up, realizing he was too far to attack before getting shot.  
  
"Now, I don't know what the hell you are and I don't care," the gangster began, Caleb angrily taking the gangster's words in. However, as he did, he noticed someone sneaking and ducking undercover behind the thug. Closer inspection and a friendly wave revealed that it was a male teenager, most likely Jackson, ready to ambush him.  
  
"You take one more step, and I shoot you. No, I wouldn't want that to happen, but- AGH!" The son had jumped up onto his back and squeezed his throat, wrestling against the thug as he thrashed about to get him off. Caleb stepped forward and, with the sharp point of his elbow, stabbed the gangster in his stomach. The son jumped off, as Caleb began twisting his elbow. The thug, now spewing out dark blood from his mouth and nearly incapacitated, fell downwards, falling off of Caleb's bladed elbow onto the floor, close to death.  
  
Caleb went over to go pick up his brother-in-law, turning his head and shaking in agreeance with his sister. She grabbed Jackson by the hand and proceeded to follow Caleb as they raced out of the house.   
  
"CALEB!" Caleb heard Magnus shout as they made it out onto the front porch, "GO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" Turning his head to him, locking eyes, and mutually shaking heads, Caleb and his family ran.  
  
They ran, and ran, and ran. Explosions could be heard in the background; hopefully, that was Magnus, and he was able to get them all. Caleb looked behind his shoulder, but couldn't even see the house anymore, let alone Magnus. Sighing and looking in front of himself, however, he saw an even worse sight: a police car, no doubt going towards the firefight. Quickly surveying the area, he found a dirt path leading away from the road into some woods. He looked back to his sister, pointing towards the path.  
  
Understanding what he meant, she sprinted off onto the dirt road, her son following right behind her. Looking towards, the cop car, Caleb made a break for it. He didn't dare stop after hearing the car stop and the doors open, most likely to investigate him if they did catch him. Thankfully, it wasn't far before he caught up with the two. Only problem: it was likely the police would search the area for them soon enough. 

  
' _We need to get to my house, then have them leave this city._ _There should be a way off-road way there somewhere..._ '

\--

Eventually, the three slowed down to the walk due to the strain on all of their legs through the forest. After a long period of silent walking, though, they finally stopped at Caleb's house.

"...So, you're actually Caleb?" he heard coming from his sister, after remaining quiet for so long.

"...I want you to get in my car, face the back mirror to this city, and floor it. You're not safe here," he demanded, evading her question.

"Who are you, Caleb?"

Caleb stopped, and soon after sighed. He closed his eyes, concentrating again. He slowly shifted back again to his human form, much to the surprise and disbelief of his sister and nephew.

"...What happened to you?"

"Sometimes people aren't always what they seem. Now I've told you once, they _will_ be looking for you, just as they'll be looking for me. You aren't safe in this city. Leave."

His sister, frustrated by his vagueness, replied, "But why? What the hell have you been doing while we were away?!"

"I was PROTECTING you!"

"From WHAT?! You don't seem to be doing a very good job of it!"

Caleb froze at that statement. Everyone could tell she stroke a nerve of his with that one. "...Just leave. For me."

Silence. A bittered Caleb walked to the front door of his house, only to have his shirt physically tugged. Turning around, he saw Jackson standing there. "...Thanks... for, getting us out of there... Uncle."

They both looked down at the ground after that. "...Don't mention it," Caleb responded, turning around again. He opened the front door and slammed it shut. He stood by the closed front window, waiting to either hear his car start-up or for her sister to bang on his door.

_Krr-rr-rr-rr_. _Vroom_. Caleb opened up the blinds to his window and stared out, seeing his car reversing out onto his front driveway. She disapprovingly glanced at him and her back mirror. She pulled out of the driveway. Looking at him one more, his sister put the car into drive, and turned onto the main neighborhood road, driving along to a completely new town. Caleb, experiencing an intense mix of emotions, stood at his window, breathing everything in.

He saw the car driving farther and farther away, and the smile on Jackson's face along with his waving hand grew smaller and smaller every second.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost three years since the original Watch Dogs released, and a year and a half since I wrote a short story of mine based around its concept. With me bingeing and playing through the entirety of Watch Dogs 2 since the beginning of this year, I thought it's about time for my return to this concept.  
> ~GamerStories


End file.
